User blog:SouperNothing/Fanservice vs Innovation
There's been a lot of talk about bringing the old DD1 DLC characters back to DD2, and I think it brings up a great oppurtunity to discuss Fanservice vs Innovation of concepts. Let's define Fan Service. Fan Service, when it comes straight down to the english definition, would mean the application of service, to fans. When it comes to the real world concept though, it's mostly known as the pandering to sex appeal in video games (League of Legends), anime (Naruto Sexy No Jutsu) and manga (Naruto again). Here, I'm specifically talking about servicing the fans. The idea of simply doing what fans want you to, because they tell you to. This takes a lot away from the game for me. Any game I play, where this happens, feels forced. It's a lot like the willhelm scream to me. Google that if you don't know what it is. The point is: It destroys my emmersion. When things feel forced to me, I just don't enjoy playing them anymore. It seems like they're not trying to expand the playerbase with a good game, but instead they're just trying to make witty jokes or re-hashed gameplay referencing they're older game. I'm going to use an example of a game that I've never played (though I follow it closely). Five Nights At Freddy's. It's a simple, terrifying game. With a real sequel. The sequel is literally one of the best sequels I've seen lately. They do a great job of keeping the original cast of characters, introducing new ones, and innovating on core gameplay. Sure there's not much to do, you sit and watch. But that's sort of the terrifying aspect. Now it's a little less simple. The only defense you have, hinders your ability to keep 2 monsters at bay. This can be seen as an escalated version of the power system in the first game. But now doors are removed, and the music box is added. Essentially they took core concepts that seemed a bit novelty (But worked) and they expanded them. Making them more terrifying and more intense. When you boil the game down, it's just management of resources and time. How long to use your flashlight power, how long to use the cameras, how long to use the freddy mask, how soon to dedicate to winding up the music box. Where to look, why to look. Basically the game is literally the same, with core aspects being twisted and more difficult. This isn't by any means to say every game should be FNAF I'm just saying that FNAF:2 ''is a very good illustration of how to make a real sequel. It feels enough like the original one to be a sequel, but is different enough to not have been included in the first game. I will ''never play ''FNAF ''or ''FNAF:2 ''because I'm a terrified little child as it is. You don't see ''FNAF:2 ''Using the same room because everyone wants it. You don't see all the same animatronics (at least for now, golden freddy is not included). You do not see copy pasted gameplay, you see innovation of their concepts. I want Trendy to go their own route with the game. Them admitting their inexperience with DD1 is great. It's awesome to understand what you did right, and what you did wrong. They'll be a better company because of this. Listening to the community is also awesome. But I hope they take what the community asks for with a grain of salt. I would rather them go their own way with the game, rather than to pander to our every whim on THEIR game. That being said: It's their company, they can do what they want. Thanks for reading, Hunter Category:Blog posts